Salam Kenal!
by DilaOktariani
Summary: Boboiboy meminta izin kedua orang tua nya untuk tinggal di Pulau Rintis bersama Tok Aba dan saat tiba nya, Boboiboy berjumpa seorang pemuda yang telah membuat nya 'Jatuh Cinta' . Warning: Author baru, cerita rada gaje, pairing Slash[FangxBoboiboy], shounen-ai/yaoi dll


Salam Kenal!

Author : Fadhillah Oktariani  
BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta (tapi cerita ini milik saya )  
Warning : Mungkin OOC?,Bahasa kecampur campur (?),mungkin ada Typo?, rada GaJe?, dan mungkin masih ada banyak kesalahkan lain? Author baru jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon maaf.  
Ini Fic untuk salam perkenalanku di Fanfic ini! -Nyengir-  
Genre:Romance,drama,humor dll -romance nya mungkin belum terlalu di chapter ini-  
Selamat membaca!~

Pada masa cuti sekolah, Ada seorang pemuda manis(?)selalu berpakaian serba oranye dan tak lupa topi terbalik nya yg selalu setia di kepalanya dan pemuda ini bernama 'Boboiboy'; tinggal di Kuala Lumpur dan meminta izin pada kedua orang tua nya untuk di perbolehkan tinggal bersama sang Atok di Pulau Rintis.

"Mama, Papa... Boleh tak Boboiboy tinggal kat Pulau Rintis untuk temankan Atok?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada memohon.  
"Ai... Kenape?" Tanya Papa Boboiboy.  
"Boboiboy rindu sangat pada Tok Aba,, lagi pun... Kasihan Tok Aba seorang je tinggal kat situ..." Jawab Boboiboy sedikit menunduk dengan nada sedih.  
"Betulkah yang Boboiboy nak ni?" Tanya Mama Boboiboy dengan lembut.  
"Iye... Betul... Boboiboy nak sangat tinggal kat Pulau Rintis dengan Tok Aba." Jawab Boboiboy dan memandang sedih wajah Mama nya.  
"Hmmm... Yelah... Boboiboy janji ye jangan buat Atok susah!" nasihat Mama Boboiboy dengan tersenyum manis pada nya.  
"Be..betul kah Mama?" balas Boboiboy dengan tersenyum manis, namun seketika berubah menjadi ragu saat dia menatap Papa nya.  
Papa Boboiboy tertawa dan berkata "Kenapa?... Kamu tidak jadi ke Pulau Rintis?" goda Papa Boboiboy.  
Boboiboy pun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Papa nya.  
"Makasih Pa, makasih Ma!" ucap Boboiboy.  
"Yelah... Dah dah cepat kemaskan barang barang kau! Esok pagi kau akan berangkat!" balas Papa Boboiboy.  
"Betul kah esok?!" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada kaget mendengar ucapan Papa nya barusan.  
"Habis tu, bila kau nak pergi? 3 hari lagi kan kau masuk sekolah" Jawab Mama Boboiboy dengan santai.  
"Baiklah! Boboiboy akan segera kemas barang!" Ujar Boboiboy dengan gaya suara dibuat buat.

→Skip Time←

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy dan keluarga nya sudah berada di Stasiun keberangkatan Kuala Lumpur menuju Pulau Rintis .  
"Nah Boboiboy, jangan buat Atok susah ye! Atok kan dah tua, jadi jangan kau repotkan sangat! Lepas sampai nanti, kau tunggu je Tok Aba akan jemput kau!" nasihat Papa Boboiboy sambil menepuk bahu Boboiboy.  
"Baik, Pa" jawab Boboiboy singkat, jelas& padat.  
"Jaga diri baik baik, kalau ada masalah bagi tau Mama Papa ye!" kata Mama Boboiboy dan memandang wajah anak nya itu.  
"Ya, Mama" Jawab Boboiboy.

"Kereta untuk keberangkatan menuju Pulau Rintis hampir tiba! Bagi para penumpang, sila bersiap sedia. Terima Kasih!" mendengar pengumuman itu, Boboiboy memeluk Mama Papa nya.

Melihat kereta api telah datang, Boboiboy pun berpamitan dan berkata "Mama, Papa... Boboiboy pergi dulu ye, Assalamualaikum" kata Boboiboy sambil berlari kecil menjauh dari orang tua nya. "Waalaikumsalam" jawab orang tua Boboiboy dengan serempak. Boboiboy masuk dalam kereta api dan melambaikan tangan nya, begitu juga orang tua nya.

Sampai di stasiun Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy dijemput oleh sang Atok.  
"Kereta dari Stasiun Kuala Lumpur menuju Pulau Rintis akan tiba sebentar lagi. Terima kasih!" mendengar pengumuman itu, Tok Aba tersenyum senang karena cucu nya-Boboiboy- akan tinggal di sini menemani nya.  
"Hm.. Boboiboy.. Dah lama Atok tak jumpa kau" gumam Tok Aba.

Saat kereta api tiba dan pintu kereta terbuka, terlihat Boboiboy yg langsung keluar kereta dan memeluk Tok Aba.  
Setelah puas melepas rindu antara Atok dan Cucu. Mereka pun pulang naik motor Tok Aba untuk ke rumah.

Sampai dirumah, Atok menunjukkan kamar Boboiboy yg ada dilantai 2 dan karena kelelahan, Boboiboy yang diajak Atok nya bicara malahan terlelap.  
Sebelum terlelap, Boboiboy diberi tau Atoknya kalau 'pagi pagi jam 5 Tok Aba sudah ada di kedai jadi kalau Boboiboy terbangun, langsung saja ke kedai di Taman Pulau Rintis-di deket rumah-'. Boboiboy mengangguk dan akhir nya terlelap tanpa mendengarkan lagi perkataan Tok Aba.

Esok nya~~  
Boboiboy terbangun pukul 7 dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mandi dan setelah itu dia mencari Tok Aba.  
"Hmm... Mane Tok Aba nih?" tanya Boboiboy pada diri nya sendiri dengan nada bingung.  
Boboiboy mencoba mem-flashback kata kata Tok Aba semalam... 'pagi pagi jam 5 Tok Aba sudah ada di kedai jadi kalau Boboiboy terbangun, langsung saja ke kedai di Taman Pulau Rintis-di deket rumah-'. "Oh iya, Tok Aba ada kat kedai!" seru nya.  
Boboiboy segera mengunci pintu rumah dan mencari kedai Tok Aba yg kata nya ada didekat rumah.

"Mane ye kedai Tok Aba?" tanya nya tanpa tau siapa yg ditanya sambil menengok ke kanan&kiri.  
"Itu kah?" tunjuk Boboiboy yg mengarah ke suatu kedai di sebelah kanan rumah Tok Aba dan segera ke sana.

"Tok Aba!" panggil nya.  
"Nah,, sampai pun cucu Atok ni. Lambat betul!" balas Tok Aba.  
"Hehehh" ucap Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipi nya yg tidak gatal.  
Tok Aba pun memberi Boboiboy Special Hot Chocolate dan dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Boboiboy.

Namun tiba tiba Tok Aba kaget karena terlupa membeli biji koko untuk membuat serbuk koko.  
"Alamak! Kenape sampai lupa pulak ni!" seru Tok Aba sambil menepuk jidat nya.  
Boboiboy pun terkejut dan langsung berkata "Lu-lupa ape Tok?!" kaget Boboiboy.  
"Atok lupa beli biji koko tadi!.." jawab Tok Aba.  
Dan jawaban Tok Aba itu sukses membuat Boboiboy sweatdrop.  
"Aduh.. Atok ni, ingatkan ada ape tadi.." balas Boboiboy.  
"Hehehe... Nah ambil duit ni, cepat beli!" suruh Tok Aba dan memberi uang pada Boboiboy.  
"Beli kat mane?" tanya Boboiboy.  
"Kau belok kiri, lepas tu kau jalan terus je, habis tu kau belok kanan lalu belok kiri. Dah tu tengok gerai yg ade di kiri jalan." jelas Tok Aba.  
"Hmm.. Yelah Tok. Pergi dulu Tok! Assalamualaikum" ucap Boboiboy.  
"Waalaikumsalam. Hati hati di jalan!" balas Tok Aba.

Setelah sampai di gerai yg diberi tau Tok Aba tadi, Boboiboy membeli biji koko dengan uang yg diberi Tok Aba tadi.  
"Pak cik! Saye beli biji koko 10 Ringgit ye!" pinta Boboiboy.  
"Ye, kejap!" balas pemilik gerai lalu mengambil biji koko sesuai yang diminta.  
"Nah!" kata pemilik gerai itu sambil memberi kantung yg penuh dengan biji koko.  
"Terima kasih, pak cik! Duit nye ada kat meja tu!" balas Boboiboy.

Diperjalanan pulang, Boboiboy ditabrak pemuda yg sedang berlari tanpa melihat kalau ada orang-Boboiboy- di jalan.  
"Awaaaaaass!" teriak pemuda yg sedang berlari.  
Boboiboy belum sempat minggir jadinya terjatuh karena di tabrak oleh pemuda itu.  
"Aduuuh" itu kata pertama kali yg dikatakan Boboiboy.  
Mata Boboiboy seketika berair ketika melihat biji koko yg dibelinya berhamburan.

Pemuda yg menabrak nya itu segera meminta maaf dan membantu Boboiboy berdiri "Ma-Maaf ya, Aku tidak sengaja".  
Pemuda itu menatap sedih Boboiboy yg dari tadi hanya menunduk melihat biji koko yg berhamburan. "Maaf, aku benar benar tidak sengaja menabrakmu sehingga biji koko itu jatuh berhamburan." kata pemuda itu pelan.

Boboiboy berusaha menahan air mata yang perlahan turun ke pipi nya itu, namun air mata nya terus mengalir dan membuat pemuda itu benar benar merasa bersalah. "To-tolong jangan menangis... A-aku janji akan menggantikan biji koko ini.." ucap pemuda itu. Boboiboy hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan air mata yg terus mengalir. "Ti-tidak apa, a-aku tau k-kau tak sengaja." balas Boboiboy.

Sungguh terpesona pemuda ini saat melihat wajah Boboiboy, 'Siapa dia ini? Dia terlihat seperti malaikat. Ah,, ada apa aku ini?!' batin pemuda itu dan langsung berkata "Ja-jangan begitu.. Aku harus tetap menggantinya." Kata pemuda itu dengan senyuman di wajah nya.

Pemuda itu pun segera menghapus air mata Boboiboy menggunakan tangan nya dan mengatakan "Sebelum itu, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi".  
Boboiboy benar benar kaget melihat pemuda yg terlihat tampan-benar benar tampan- ini menghapus air mata nya.  
'Arggh kenapa sih ini!.. Kenapa jantung ini berdetak begitu cepat? Ada apa dengan aku ini?!' batin Boboiboy.

Setelah itu, pemuda itu menarik tangan Boboiboy dan sebelum membelikan biji koko, pemuda itu menanyakan berapa banyak biji koko yang di perlukan. Pemuda itu pun membelikan Boboiboy biji koko sebanyak 10 Ringgit, dan membantu Boboiboy membawakan koko itu ke kedai Tok Aba.

"Lama nye kau beli Boboiboy, risau Atok." tanya Tok Aba.  
"Ng... T-tak ada ape ape Tok, Boboiboy tadi..cuma lupa jalan je.." bohong Boboiboy.  
"Hmm.. yelah.." balas Tok Aba. "Eh, Fang.. Sejak bila kau ada kat sini?" lanjut Tok Aba dan memandang Fang.  
"Eh..ng... Ba-baru je Tok.. Tadi Fang tengok die ni macam tanye jalan ke kedai Tok Aba, jadi.. aku hantar die ke sini lah" jawab Fang yg ikut berbohong.  
"Oh, jadi Fang ye yg hantar kau ke sini Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba dengan melirik ke arah Boboiboy.  
"I-iye Tok.." jawab Boboiboy dengan rona merah di pipi nya.  
'Jadi, nama malaikat ini Boboiboy?' tanya batin Fang.  
'Jadi, nama pemuda ini Fang?' tanya batin Boboiboy.  
Mereka menanyakan hal itu pada batin mereka bersamaan.

Keheningan sesaat antara Boboiboy dan Fang hingga suasana di kedai Tok Aba terasa canggung.  
"Tok Aba! Pesan Special Hot Chocolate 2, ye Tok!" pinta Fang pada Tok Aba.  
"Hm.. Siap!" jawab Tok Aba dan segera membuat pesanan Fang.

Karena Fang merasa sangat penasaran, akhirnya menanyakan nama Boboiboy.  
"Hmm... Na-name kau Boboiboy, ye?" Tanya Fang dengan sedikit menoleh pada Boboiboy.  
"Hm.. Ye.. Name kau Fang,ye?" lanjut Boboiboy.  
"Hm..." jawab Fang singkat.

Beberapa saat itu, Tok Aba membawakan 2 Special Hot Chocolate yg tadi dipesan Fang.  
"Nah, Fang!" ujar Tok Aba sambil menaruh gelas berisi koko Tok Aba itu didepan Fang.  
"Terima kasih, Tok!" balas Fang.

Fang sengaja membeli 2 karena satu nya lagi untuk diberikan pada Boboiboy.  
"Boboiboy.., nah untuk kau" ucap Fang sambil menyodorkan 1 gelas berisi koko didepan Boboiboy.  
"Eh.. Ng.. Tak ape Fang, tak payah lah tu.. untuk kau je" jawab Boboiboy.  
"Jangan lah macam tu.. Nah ambil lah, aku belanje" pinta Fang dengan lembut.  
"Wah! Terima kasih Fang! Baik kali kau dengan aku ni!" jawab seorang pemuda gemuk yg langsung menggeser Boboiboy hingga terjatuh dan segera mengambil Special Hot Chocolate yg dibelikan Fang untuk Boboiboy.

"Oi! Kenape kau ni! Asik kacau orang je! Tengok tu!, Boboiboy jatuh kerana kau!" ketus Fang pada pemuda gemuk ini.  
"Eh.. Heheh.. Sorry lah, aku tak sengaje.. Jangan marah lah" balas pemuda gendut itu sambil meminum sedikit air koko itu.

Fang menepuk jidat nya dan segera menghampiri Boboiboy yg terjatuh.  
"Boboiboy, kau okey tak?" tanya Fang lalu mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Boboiboy berdiri.  
Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada Fang.  
"Aku tak ape ape.. Cuma kaget je" jawab Boboiboy.  
"Hmm.. Yelah.." balas Fang lalu menarik tangan Boboiboy yg mengisyaratkan untuk mengajak Boboiboy duduk.

"Dey.. Kau ni budak baru ke?" tanya pemuda gemuk itu pada Boboiboy.  
"Eh.. Umm.. I-iye.. Perkenalkan.. Nama ku Boboiboy, aku cucu Tok Aba" jawab Boboiboy sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya untuk mengajak berkenalan.  
"Perkenalkan pula, nama ku ialah Gopal A.R Kumar, panggil aku Gopal.. Bla~bla~bla~" jelas Gopal panjang lebar.  
"Pstt.. Boboiboy, jangan kau dengarkan sangat si Gopal ni." bisik Fang pada telinga Boboiboy.  
"Yee lah tu.." jawab Boboiboy pelan.

Selesai Gopal bercerita panjang lebar, Fang bertanya pada Tok Aba.  
"Ng.. Tok Aba, Boboiboy ke sini nak liburan ke, tinggal kat sini?" tanya Fang.  
"Boboiboy nak tinggal kat sini, dia temankan Atok disini." jawab Tok Aba.  
'Jadi.. Boboiboy tinggal disini?, berarti... Aku boleh tengok Boboiboy tiap tiap hari kat sini..' batin Fang sambil menghayal dan terlukis jelas seringai di wajah nya.  
"Oi, Fang! Buang tebiat ke?!" seru Gopal lalu menepuk bahu Fang.  
"Ah.. Eh A-ape?" ucap Fang gelagapan.  
"Tak betul budak ni rupa nya.." ujar Gopal sesuka hati.  
"APA KAU CAKAP?!" balas Fang dengan perempatan imajiner di kepala nya.  
Boboiboy hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Gopal dan Fang kejar kejaran mengelilingi kedai Tok Aba.

Sementara itu, Tok Aba memberi tau Boboiboy kalau esok dia akan sekolah di Pulau Rintis.  
"Boboiboy.. Esok kau mesti sekolah ye, nanti Atok hantar kau.." ucap Tok Aba.  
"Ai, tak payah lah Tok; Mama dan Papa kata, Boboiboy tak boleh susahkan Atok." jawab Boboiboy.  
"Tak ape! Kau kan budak baru, nanti ada apa apa dengan kau macam mana?" balas Tok Aba.  
"Tak ap-" belum selesai kata kata Boboiboy, sudah di potong oleh Fang.  
"Biar aku je yang temankan Tok! Kita orang satu kelas mesti!" ujar Fang penuh percaya diri.  
"Alah tak apa Fang! Aku tak nak bebankan kau. Lagi pun, belum tentu kita sekelas kan." balas Boboiboy pada Fang.  
"Betul lah kata Fang itu. Kalau kau tak nak atok yg hantar, biarlah si Fang." ucap Tok Aba.  
"Eh.. Ng.." kata Boboiboy ragu.  
"Tak apa Boboiboy, esok pagi aku jemput kau kat sini! Tok Aba duit nya ada kat meja tu. Bye!" ujar Fang lalu berjalan menjauh untuk pulang.  
"Umm.. O-oke.." jawab Boboiboy pelan.

"Tok Aba, boleh tak dapat 1 lagi Special Hot Chocolate free?" pinta Gopal dengan raut wajah watados.  
"Banyak cantik! Tak boleh! Hutang kau pun dah banyak, bila nak bayar?!" tolak Tok Aba.  
"Hehehehe... Esok esok" balas Gopal.  
"Hahaha.. Terbaik!" ucap Boboiboy lalu mengacungkan jempol nya.

Keesokan harinya~  
"Boboiboy, bangun Boboiboy! Kau kan nak sekolah, sekarang dah jam 5:15 ! Cepat! Sekarang ni semesti nya Atok dah ada kat kedai ni!" sahut Tok Aba membangunkan Boboiboy.  
"Hoam... Ye lah Tok..."

Boboiboy segera bangun dari tempat tidur nya, lalu mandi setelah itu sarapan.  
"Dah habis makan?" tanya Tok Aba.  
"Dah Tok.." jawab Boboiboy.  
"Oke, mari kita ke kedai. Tolong Atok siapkan kedai ye" pinta Tok Aba.  
"Ye, lah Tok." balas Boboiboy singkat.  
"Cepat, sekarang dah pukul 6:00 !" seru Tok Aba.

Di kedai, Boboiboy membantu mencuci piring, mengelap kaca dan hal hal ringan lainnya.  
"Tok Aba, kenapa mesti pagi sangat buka kedai ni?" tanya Boboiboy.  
"Iye, lah. Pelanggan setia Atok pukul 6:30 mesti dah datang." jawab Tok Aba.  
"Pelanggan se-Aaaah!" ucap Boboiboy terputus.  
"Tok Aba! Special Hot Chocolate 1!" seru Gopal.  
"Nah, ini lah pelanggan setia Atok!" ujar Tok Aba.  
"Ish kau ni Gopal! Longgar jantung aku!" gerutu Boboiboy.  
"Dari mana kau datang Boboiboy? Tadi aku tak nampak pun?" tanya Gopal.  
"Hmm.. Dari tadi.." jawab Boboiboy cuek sambil memutar bola mata nya.  
"Marah yee..." goda Gopal sambil menyiku Boboiboy.  
"Ish! Apalah kau ini! Tak seronok lah Gopal ni!" ketus Boboiboy.

Di balik semak semak, ada Fang yg terlihat seperti mengintai musuh(?). "Dasar kau Gopal! Berani betul!" kesal Fang saat ia melihat Gopal yg seperti sangat dekat dengan ehem-pujaanhati-ehem alias Boboiboy. Fang pun langsung menenangkan dirinya lalu beranjak berjalan menuju kedai Tok Aba.

"Oi Boboiboy! Kau dah siap semua tak ni?" ujar Fang cuek.  
"Eh.. Ng.. Sudah.. kot?.." balas Boboiboy canggung.  
"Kau ni kenapa? Sehat tak kau ni?" tanya Fang masih dengan wajah datar.  
"Tak ade apa apa. Dah lah, jom kita pergi" jawab Boboiboy santai.  
"Hmm.. Mari lah" balas Fang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Boboiboy.  
"Pergi dulu Tok, Assalamualaikum.." ucap Boboiboy dan langsung mengekori Fang.  
"Waalaikumsalam.. Hati hati dijalan!" balas Tok Aba.  
"Dey! Tunggu aku!" ujar Gopal lalu mengejar Boboiboy.

Sesampai disekolah pukul 6:50~  
Setelah mendekati gerbang sekolah, Boboiboy memulai percakapan kerana sedari perjalanan tadi tidak ada yg membuka suara.  
"Fang, boleh tak nanti kau temankan aku ke bilik guru?. Aku nak tanya kalau aku masuk kelas mana nanti." pinta Boboiboy.  
"Hmm.." jawab Fang singkat yg masih menengok ke arah jalan.

"Oi Fang! Kau ni kenapa?! Dari tadi, kau macam cuek sangat. Ada ape?" tegur Gopal sambil menepuk bahu Fang.  
"Tak ada ape!" cuek Fang.  
"Tak apa Fang, kalau kau ada masalah, baik kau cerita pada kita orang" saran Boboiboy dengan tersenyum lembut pada pemuda bersurai ungu.  
Fang sempat menoleh dan melihat senyum ketulusan terukir di wajah manis Boboiboy yg seakan membuat Fang melayang.  
'Ugh! Ada apa dengan aku! Kenapa rasanya aku seperti sangat kegirangan melihat senyuman Boboiboy?! Tapi senyuman ini berbeda, senyuman ini penuh ketulusan dan kepedulian. Dan rasanya dinding keangkuhan ku seketika runtuh melihat senyuman itu.' batin Fang.  
Fang pun tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajah nya.  
'Kurasa Fang mulai membaik, kerana dari tadi dia hanya cuek dan tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Aku senang akhirnya Fang bisa tersenyum, Eh eh eh.. Kenapa aku mikir macam tu?!'

Terlihat 2 gadis yg seperti menunggu seseorang di lapangan depan sekolah, dan ternyata 2 gadis itu menunggu Fang.  
"Waah Fang, seperti nya kau dalam masalah.." bisik Gopal.  
"Grr! Kenapa sih 2 orang gak penting itu selalu mengejar ku!" kesal Fang.  
'2 orang gak penting? Siapa? Kenapa Fang menyebut orang itu tak penting?' batin Boboiboy sedikit khawatir.  
"Umm.. Fang, aku bukan nak campur urusan kau, tapi.. Siapa orang yang kau sebut tak penting?" tanya Boboiboy hati-hati.  
"Kau tak perlu tau, dia itu orang nya MENYEBALKAN." jawab Fang cuek -lagi-  
'Fang ini orang nya tsundere ya?.. Kemarin baik, tadi cuek, di sekolah baik, sekarang cuek lagi.. Ah sudah lah, semoga dia baik baik saja' batin Boboiboy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tbc~

Kepanjangan? Atau kurang panjang? :v  
Pengen nya bikin jd satu chap doang, tapi rasanya kepanjangan kalo dibikin 1 chap :v  
Saran/kritik diterima tapi jangan kritik pedes pedes yah :v :3 (readers: jadi mau nya apa?!)

Oh iya kalau udah baca, ada Quiz nih.  
Pertanyaan: Siapakah 2 gadis yg menunggu Fang di lapangan depan sekolah?  
Clue:  
1\. Salah satu gadis itu, mempunyai mata berwarna biru dan pakai bando warna biru.  
2\. Salah satu gadis itu, bertubuh agak kecil dan mata yang berwarna ke-abu-abu-an.

Yang jawaban nya benar dijadikan OC sebagai Adik Fang^.^ .  
Silahkan dijawab bila berminat ^.-  
Review Please *puppy eyes*


End file.
